


I Feel Your Pulse When I Hold You In My Arms

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, cuddle day, mentions of orlando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Brian found themselves down by the Stonewall Inn three nights in a row after the horrific events in Orlando. (angst, fluff, and porn in one!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Your Pulse When I Hold You In My Arms

Justin and Brian found themselves down by the Stonewall Inn three nights in a row after the horrific events in Orlando.

How could this still be happening?

Didn’t we live through this, die in the name of LGBTQ+ rights and freedoms so that eleven fucking years down the road this would stop happening?

What more could we have done? What more can I give?

All these thoughts and more swirled through their minds as the crush of the crowd closed in around them. Brian drew Justin into his arms, wrapping them around him from behind protectively, lovingly. No matter how it looked, it certainly was not a cuddle.

Speeches were made, victims were memorialized, calls for action by government and every person there were pleaded, music filled the spaces in between the tears, and even some joy and laughter sprang forth when there was no more despair to offer on those nights.

In the face of hate, all there was left to do was love each other and express that love with their whole selves. At least that's the way Justin put it before slipping a wet finger inside of Brian and sliding his tongue up and down along Brian's dick.

"Sunshine, your tongue is so fucking expressive, express away," Brian teased. He twisted Justin's hair between his fingers, keeping him just where he wanted him.

Justin swallowed him all the way down. Brian's dick swelled to full hardness as his heart swelled with pride and love for Justin, happy that their stupidity and selfishness hadn't kept them apart all of these years.

After Brian came, shooting his load down Justin's throat, he returned the favor by sucking Justin off til he screamed Brian's name.

They laid in the bed, their sweaty skin pressed against one another, so fucking spent that nothing else really mattered in that moment besides the fact that they were both still breathing, both still had heartbeats, both still had the fight and the fire within them to go on.


End file.
